2005: KOSMOS
by Eloyas
Summary: What would happen if KOSMOS was constructed at our time and had the personality of the games?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first story so comments would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own xenosaga not even one of the two games :'(

This is a story about what it would be like if KOS-MOS was constructed at our time and had the personality she has in the game. (In my story she looks like 16 because I want her to go to school and… euh… for the military she would look like less dangerous)

"" : dialogues

2005: KOS-MOS

Somewhere in secret military base:

"Finally it's done!" the first scientist said

"Yeah" said the other one "we will activate it tomorrow"

The said tomorrow:

The first scientist namedKevin was in front of an assembly of military and scientist to present his project and its activation. There was a big black metallic box behind him.

"Today I will present you the result of two years of research and work: the first combat android ever created!"

Everybody in the room applauded.

"Now I will proceed to activate it" he said and went type something on his computer.

The metallic box behind him began to open with white smoke that came from it. The body of a 16 years old girl rose from the box. Her most noticeable features were her blue hairs that went to her shoulders and her red eyes. (Picture KOS-MOS in episode I )

Kevin continued to talk: "I named it KOS-MOS in honour of the character KOS-MOS of the video game Xenosaga. That's also why it looks like that."

"Euh… chief I just remembered something…" said nervously the second scientist "One day I wondered what it would be if it had the personality of the game character, so I created a second personality and inserted it into our project… I think I forgot to remove that and insert the original personality program… "

"WHAT!"

During this time in the android mind: MAIN OBJECTIVE: PROTECT AND OBEY SHION UZUKI

"Searching for Shion Uzuki." She connected herself on the net and started searching the government files to find where Shion Uzuki lives. "Shion found. Proceed to contact her."

On this she started to walk toward the exit.

"HE! WAIT WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" said Kevin.

"Please don't be an obstacle in my objectives or I will be forced to kill you."

"I'M YOUR CREATOR YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"It doesn't matter. You still interfere with my objectives" With these words she shot her blaster and missed him by one inch. He flinched with fear. "I suggest you get out of the way because the next time I won't miss you"

"Do…do what it said. It can destroy the whole base at will" and he got out of the way.

That's how KOS-MOS went to find Shion Uzuki.

A/N : I posted the two first chapter together so if you want to review read the other chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second part of my fic and it's a Shion POV chapter.

"" : dialogues

Finally the school is over for the week. My parents won't be home before two hours so I can finally relax and play xenosaga. I thought while coming out of the school bus.

One thing I find strange with xenosaga is the fact that the character Shion has the same name than me and is looking exactly like me, except I'm only 16. That apart it's a really good game.

I put my backpack with my homework in the corner of my room, turn on my PS2 and sit on my bed. It might be my second game of xenosaga episode but I'm still addicted to that game.

After some time playing, I hear a knock coming from outside. I wonder who it is. It can't my parents: they are still working at this hour.

I open the door and see something really strange: a girl of my age who looks exactly like KOS-MOS from my game.

"Hem! Hello may I know who are you?" I said to the strange girl.

"I am Humanoid Weapon System KP-X abbreviation KOS-MOS unit 000-000-000-001" she answered me.

Either I was dreaming or I really played xenosaga too much. Opting for the first I pinched myself.

"OW" I said and that's when realized that I wasn't dreaming.

"I have for objective to protect you so please don't harm yourself." Said the girl in front of me.

"Are… are you really KOS-MOS from xenosaga?"

"Sorry but I don't understand your question. What is xenosaga?"

"Euh come I into my room I will show you."

We went into my room and I showed her the game and KOS-MOS.

She looked a little bit confused.

"Why am I in a video game?" She said.

"Wow you really are KOS-MOS! But what are you doing here at my time? Aren't you supposed to exist only in 4000 years?" I asked.

"I was fabricated in a secret military base as a combat android 2 months ago."

"But why are you here then?"

"Like I said my objective is to protect you."

"Why would the military want you to protect me?" I said in disbelief

"The best assumption would be that they installed me the wrong personality program."

In other words I'm stuck with a malfunctioning military android that looks and thinks like KOS-MOS… Lucky me who wished for something new in my life…

At this moment I heard someone opening the front door. It must be my parents.

"SHIT! It's my parents. You should hide yourself. I don't want them to know that I have an android in my room." On these words KOS-MOS hided herself in my wardrobe.

"Hi Shion we're back home!"

"Hi!"

My mother entered my room. "Come we're going to eat"

"Coming!" I answered, then I opened the wardrobe and said to KOS-MOS: "You stay here while I go eat. By the way how do you recharge? Don't you need your recharge bed?"

"I can recharge either by plugging myself into an electricity wall plug or by consuming food like you and no I don't need my recharge bed to do that."

"Okay then do what I said" On those word I went to eat my supper.

"Sorry I had to finish something" I said to my parent.

"Your game again? What was the name? Xenosaga? Will you ever grow tired of it?" My dad said.

"No" I answered and I thought: especially with what occurred today…

A/N: Now it's the time where I say you to review. I know that there might be is some grammar and spelling mistake but don't forget that I mainly speak French.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is the third part of my story and it's still a Shion POV chapter

Thank you to kikyogirl900, Aeris1172, and Kos-mosMomo for their reviews. I really appreciate.

Chapter 3

That night I got difficulties to sleep. I think it's normal: after all it's not all days that a military android appears in your life. For now she's recharging with electric plug in my wardrobe.

I wonder, what will happen tomorrow? Should I talk of this to someone? Surely, after all it's something a little big to hide from everybody. But who? Certainly not my parents: they would say it to everybody or take me for insane…

Maybe my best friend Miyuki… She would at least believe me and would help me to hide the truth. Yes that's decided, I will talk to her tomorrow.

**The morning**

I woke up at 11 that morning. I guess I really had troubles to sleep… KOS-MOS was already awake and had done some cleaning in my room while waiting for me to wake (my room now looks a little strange now that it's in order…)

"Good morning KOS-MOS!"

"Good morning Shion."

"Thanks for the cleaning! I will go take a shower. Do what you want but don't let my parents notice you ok?"

"Affirmative."

I took my shower, thenI got dressed and returned in my room. KOS-MOS had done my bed and was waiting for me.

"I must go eat so hide like yesterday"

"Yes Shion."

We were eating a broccoli soup… I hate that soup! (IT TASTES NOTHING!) After eating I decided to call Miyuki.

"Hi Miyuki it's Shion!"

"HI!" She answered with her usual enthusiastic voice.

"Could I come to your house this afternoon?"

"Yes my parent will not be there so it would be perfect."

"Great because I want to show you something really special."

"What?"

" You will see… you will see…"

"Okay but hurry!"

I returned to my room and asked to KOS-MOS to come with me. Since my parents were doing yard work they didn't see us going out.

"Where are we heading?"

"To a friend house."

"I must warn you that it might be a bad idea to talk about me to anyone."

"I have a total confidence in her. She's my friend since we were in first grade."

"It's your decision."

After a walk of 10 minutes we arrived at Miyuki's house. I knocked at the door and she opened the door almost immediately.

"Hi!"

"HI! Who is that girl? She looks like KOS-MOS in Xenosaga…"

"She is my surprise but we should enter before talking about that."

"Oups! Enter, enter."

We went in her room.

"So will you explain now?"

"Yea, Yea. In fact the girl here is really KOS-MOS from Xenosaga except that she was built as a military android."

"Okay but then why is she here with you?"

"She says it might be because they installed her the wrong personality program and now she must protect me. Cool no?

" Hum yeeeaaa… but it's really hard to believe."

"KOS-MOS could you please show her something that only an android could do, like morphing your arm or pull out your recharge cable?"

On these words KOS-MOS changed her arm into sword then returned it to normal.

"Waaaaa… So I guess it's true after all."

"Now I just don't know what to do with her"

"The answer is simple: she will come to school with us!

"WHAT!"

"Think about it. If we do that she will learn to interact normally with people and she would develop her personality."

"I second this idea" KOS-MOS said.

"Okay I guess we will do that…"

"Yes but she need new clothes. Always wearing the same clothes would look strange."

"So we are going to the mall?"

"YES! IT'S SHOPPING TIME!"

So we went to the mall. We found a shop for teenager that was perfect and we started to pick things for KOS-MOS.

"So what would you like to wear?"

"Choosing clothes isn't part of my programming."

"But you have at least some preference no?"

She seemed to think a long time then said: "Blue and skirt"

"Okay!" said Miyuki then she went pick things like crazy.

Finally we got five shirts, three skirts and two trousers for KOS-MOS. Most of these clothes were blue like she wished. (A/N I will skip the underwear part, I'm a boy after all…)

After paying the clothes (My economies were lost forever) I returned home with KOS-MOS.

"Damn! My parents are inside. How will you pass without being seen?"

"I could use my optical camouflage."

"Why didn't you say you had one before?"

"You never asked."

"Okay we will do that just don't make noise."

She activated her camouflage and we entered the house.

"HI! I'm back!"

"Where did you go?"

"To the shopping mall."

We went in my room, KOS-MOS deactivated her optical camouflage and we put the clothes in my wardrobe. The rest of the day was very calm and I went to bed.

"Good night KOS-MOS."

"Good night Shion,"

A/N: Thank you for reading and don't forget to R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Here the fourth part. Like promised KOS-MOS is going to school.

Kos-mosMomo can stop dancing now and thank you kikyogirl900 for reviewing.

(Shion POV)

Sunday was a pretty calm day. Miyuki came here and we played Xenosaga. KOS-MOS wanted to know what it was. After supper I did my homework in record time (having a super computer for friend can be useful) then we went to bed because we had school tomorrow (in fact she recharged herself in my wardrobe).

Monday morning went like usually: I took my shower, ate my breakfast and prepared my lunch (an extra big one since KOS-MOS needed to eat too). My parent went to work then KOS-MOS and I went to take the bus. She wore normal clothes: a blue shirt with assorting pants.

In the bus the driver asked her what she was doing here.

"I'm a new student" she answered like I told her to.

"Okay but you have one week to get your bus card, after that you can't board without it"

"Understood"

Ten minutes later we arrived at school.

"Now you have to get registered. I can't accompany you, it would look strange. But remember avoid looking suspicious."

"Affirmative"

"And stop saying things like affirmative and understood. Say yes or ok."

"Ok"

(KOS-MOS POV)

After my conversation with Shion I went at the secretary office.

"I'm a new student and I would like to get my class schedule and my bus card."

"What's your name?"

"Karen Martel"

"Okay wait a little while I find you on the computer and print your schedule."

While she was searching I hacked the computer and introduced my new name with the same schedule and address than Shion.

"Ha! I found you."

She printed my schedule and I took it.

"Your bus card will be ready tomorrow."

"Okay."

After that I rejoined Shion and Miyuki at the cafeteria.

"So how was it?" Shion asked.

"Very well, my bus card will be ready tomorrow and I have my schedule."

"Let me see… We have all the same course that's great!"

"Today we have informatics, maths, French and physical education."

"That's a pretty good day!"

"Hey I'm with you in informatics and French! That should be fun!" said Miyuki.

The bell rang and we went to our first class.

"As you can see we have a new student today." Everybody in the class stared at me. "What's your name?"

"Karen Martel"

"Nice to meet you Karen. Our project this year is to make a simple game on computer. All what you have to do for now is to chose your subject."

"Ok"

Miyuki turned to me. "Being a computer, it shouldn't be too hard for you to program a video game."

"Do you have an idea of subject?" said Shion.

"I will make a simple version of Xenosaga."

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Considering my typing speed and the number of class remaining, I would say yes."

With these words I started to type the base of my game. The teacher came at my place and looked at my work.

"WOW! I guess you already know how all this work. In this case I will let you continue."

After some time I decided that the system of the school was to slow and needed upgrade, so I went under my computer.

"KOS-MOS! What are you doing?" Shion whispered to me.

"I am plugging myself to the school system to upgrade it."

"You can do that?"

"Yes"

After finishing that I returned to my work. Now I could create and run superb graphics. After a half-hour the bell rang and we went to our maths class. I did my presentation like in informatics and the teacher started talking about algebra. He asked me a question.

"Karen what is doing: 625¼y (5x + y²)?"

"25xy + 5y³"

"Good!"

Now all the class knew that I was good in mathematics.

"Hey KOS-MOS, while I think about it don't answer too many questions: The other would start to hate you and when you answer don't go farther than 2 numbers after the comma." Shion whispered to me.

"Ok"

After that we received exercises that I did in record time (for the others). And we went eat our lunch. Shion gave me the one she had prepared for me.

"She can eat?" Miyuki asked.

"Yea, I asked the day we met." answered Shion.

It was the first time I ever tasted something so it was a shock.

"Miam this is good!"

"It's only a sandwich…"

"It's still better than recharging in your wardrobe"

"Yea but you will have to get used to it: I can't let you eat at home."

At that moment I felt something: I wanted to eat to recharge all the time not only at school…

"It's not fair…"

"Hey, I can't let my parents see you!"

"Understood…"

After lunch we all went to our French class.

"Bon aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la grammaire"

(Well today we will do some grammar.)

"On va commencer par voir l'accord de tout. "

(We will see how to accord "tout" (all))

"Tout s'accorde toujours avec se qui le suit Ex: Tous les chats sont noir."

(A/N Do you really want to know a French grammar rule?)

"Vous avez oubliée votre s à noir" I said

(A/N The teacher forgot to put a s to "noir" and KOS-MOS correct her.)

"Oups! Merci de me l'avoir dit. "

(Thanks for saying it)

"How do you know that?" Shion asked.

"I was programmed with all the known human languages."

"WOW!"

The class after was physical education. As I learned we were in athletics. We had to throw a javelin. The teacher first showed us how to throw it then let us try.

When it was my turn I heard: "We will see if she is as good in sport as in class. Hehehe!"

After hearing that, I decided that I would do my best. After taking my swing I threw the javelin at 150m! I turned and saw that everyone had their mouth wide open, even Shion was like that.

"I…I've never seen that in my whole life… You're even better than Olympics champion…" said the teacher.

"KOS-MOS what did you do? Don't ever do that again, people are getting suspicious…"

"I only wanted to show them that I wasn't only good in class…"

"It's okay but next time don't do something so extraordinary."

After the class we returned to Shion's house and I helped her with her homework (mine were done in class). I had to hide from Shion's parent the rest of the evening then Shion went to bed and me in the wardrobe to recharge. What a joyless way to recharge… At least humans dream while sleeping…

A/N: Ouf it's done. I finally did a KOS-MOS POV chapter, I'm so happy!

For the French class part I just had to do it (I have to write normally from time to time you know). If you want me to stop it, just say it. I know there are surely many grammar and words mistakes, but I was to lazy to go get my dictionary…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Finally the fifth chapter is here. Sorry for being late in the updates, I had hundred of homework and I was a little bit lazy'.

WOW! I got 8 new reviews! Thanks to kikyogirl900 and Kos-mosMomo for their reviews and idea (I just don't where you got it. I might use your suggestions later.).

To Storm Dragon Girl: For chaos/KOS-MOS pairing, yea maybe later. I just have to find a way to put a white haired teenage angel in my story… (Help me for that one!)

Chuckieum and Erin Elric: thank you for the positive reviews.

Daemonmaker Kyoujin : Euh… Je n'ai absolument rien compris de tes critiques… La prochaine fois fais les dans une seule langue S.V.P. (Good for your French no?)

(Shion POV)

"BIP! BIIP! BIIIP!"

"Stupid alarm" I thought, now I have to get up and prepare to go to school… Strangely KOS-MOS was still recharging. Her first school day must have drained her more than I thought. I took my shower and ate my breakfast. When I returned in my room KOS-MOS was up and was wearing her schools clothes.

"Hi KOS-MOS! Ready for another day of school?"

"Yes Shion."

"Then let go!"

With these words we went to take the bus. When it finally arrived, the bus driver asked again for KOS-MOS'S bus card.

"I will get it today."

He let her enter and we discussed a little bit about her previous day.

"So how do you like school so far?"

"Although that I didn't learn anything, it helps me develop my socials skills and is a lot more interesting than staying at your home, doing nothing."

"School is supposed to learn us something? Anyway I'm glad that you like it."

We finally arrived at school. KOS-MOS went to get her bus card and I went to the cafeteria to talk with Miyuki.

"HI!" she said.

"Hi."

"Where is KOS-MOS?"

"She went at the secretary office to get her bus card."

"Ok, and what is she thinking about school?"

"She said it was better than remain at my house all day with nothing to do."

"Waa… Your house must be really boring…"

"HEY!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking…"

With these words KOS-MOS rejoined us at the cafeteria.

"Did you get your card?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered. She also showed it to us.

"Good! Now what class do we have today?"

"We have history, physic, biology and English."

"Cool, I will be with you in history and English!" Miyuki said.

DRIIIIINNNNG!

We went to our history class. KOS-MOS had to do her usual presentation (Can she get bored of that? I have to ask her someday…)

Like every class the teacher taught us a few things and repeated all what we had learned for the past month… At least like that everyone is sure to at least get 80 at the exams.

While the class was "supposed" to do exercises, we started to talk about what happened yesterday and how KOS-MOS should act.

"I think we should let her do what she want." Said Miyuki.

"I agree, but what is she does something crazy like yesterday with the javelin?"

"It doesn't matter! She has the right to have fun too!"

"You really should have seen it! Everybody was looking at her like she was an alien! I don't want her to be treated like a freak or worse, that the army takes her back."

"This is very unlikely." Said KOS-MOS.

"HAAA! Sorry… I had completely forgotten that you were right besides me…"

Right after that the teacher started to correct the exercises. Even those who really did them had to erase and write the good answer. That's why no one does them. (A/N: This is really what happens in my class. I'm the best history student in the school but I can't have a damn good answer in the exercises…)

After almost falling asleep from all the repetitive stuff the teacher said, the bell rang.

"FREE! FINALLY FREE!" Shouted Miyuki.

"You know, we still have 3 periods and I think she heard you… Be prepared for many extra exercises next class."

"NOOOOO!"

It took the entire pause between class to calm her and we went to our physic class.

Today we were starting a new chapter: electricity. We started by learning all the vocabulary and symbols than we were randomly placed in teams of two to do a little experiment. We had to make a light turn on and off with a switch.

By pure luck I was placed with Allen, the guy that I secretly had a crush on (Not even Miyuki know this.). While it was his turn to work, I looked to see what KOS-MOS was doing. I think her partner had never seen someone work so fast. All what she had to do was to watch her doing all the work. (Note to myself, say her to let her partners do some of the work.)

"Hey! Stop daydreaming, it's your turn to work now" Said Allen.

"Hmm? Ha yes the work." Naturally the first cable, I touched was the one with power… so I got electrocuted and I fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yea… I think… I just need to be more careful."

He helped me to get up. (Maybe should I do that more often? Apart from the shock it's not unpleasant to be held by the guy you secretly love.)

After our little experiment we went to our locker and picked our lunch.

"So KOS-MOS, what do you think of physic?"

"Although I already knew all what the teacher said it was quite interesting to work with someone else."

"_Work with…_ You did everything!"

"Is that bad?"

"Yes, you must let your partner do something or he will get bored or even worse, start to let every partner they work with do all the job. _I hate this kind of person!_"

"I won't do it again." As she said that she almost looked as if she was really sorry, but the second after it was gone. Must be my imagination. _A robot feeling sorry…_"

Like yesterday we ate with Miyuki. During lunch KOS-MOS asked something that I didn't want to answer:

"Shion, during the laboratory in science, when Allen was holding you, I noticed that your heartbeat accelerated by 18. Do you have any medical problems?"

"Wait you were with Allen in physic and your heartbeat accelerated? I think I know what it is." Said Miyuki.

"Hell, no…" I whispered.

"SHION IS IN LOVE, SHION IS IN LOVE!" She started to sing.

"SHUT UP!"

"Shion what is love?" Asked KOS-MOS.

"Heu… hmm… how can I explain that…?"

DRIIIING!

Saved by the bell. FIOU! Still, I will have to answer her someday…

We went to our biology class. Like in every biology course we had to almost guess what the teacher tried teach us. Even I, one of the school best student, had difficulties to understand… So I asked KOS-MOS for translation.

"Do you understand anything of what she is saying?"

"In fact no. She explain horribly bad and most of what I understand have no sense."

"Ouf! I'm not the only one in this case. So it's really the teacher who sucks. It removes me a weight on the conscience."

The rest of the class was spent on trying to understand something. For the end of the day, the easiest class: English!

Basically, the teacher gave us an 82 pages document to read and takes note about it. It was a lot more work than what we do usually but with KOS-MOS who read it in less than a minute we had half of the class to talk about anything that crossed our mind. (KOS-MOS just sat there and listened to everything that happened in class.)

Then the bell rang.

"You can say it now."

"FREE! FINALLY FREE!" Shouted Miyuki.

"Now it's true" I said with a smile. "Good bye."

The bus ride was pretty quiet and KOS-MOS finally showed her bus card to the driver. (He won't bother us anymore.)

At my house, my parent's car was already here. Strange… KOS-MOS activated her optical camouflage and we entered the house.

"HI!"

"Hi Shion."

"Why are you so early?"

"We had to talk you about something."

"What?"

"We heard you talk to someone in your room for many days now. We want to know what is happening."

A/N: A cliffhanger! I know I'm evil. But I have to go to bed and I think this chapter is long enough. Finally I used your ideas, I don't know where it will go but it doesn't matter. For the VERY long delay between chapters I will try to do better. (Just hope that my inspiration don't go dry like for this chapter…) R&R.


End file.
